Sensei, I Love You
by OnyxLevender
Summary: Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru yang terlewat tegas sekaligus terlewat tampan seperti DIA! aaaaargh! Andai saja perasaan ini tidak hadir dalam hatiku. Pasti aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi apadaya, perasaan itu tak dapat ku hindari. Aku mencintainya.! Sangat mencintainya.
**Sensei, I Love You**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **U Sasuke H Hinata**

 **Genre:** **_Romance_**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Occ, Au,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,** _  
_

**Cerita terinspirasi dari, NC-A My Student Teacher**

 **Summary:** Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru yang terlewat tegas sekaligus terlewat tampan seperti DIA! aaaaargh! Andai saja perasaan ini tidak hadir dalam hatiku. Pasti aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi apadaya, perasaan itu  
tak dapat ku hindari. Aku mencintainya.! Sangat mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini hari sangat-sangat cerah.! Ini adalah Musim gugur. Musim yang terkesan menyedihkan oleh sebagian orang. Musim yang mungkin sarat akan kesedihan. Daun-daun yang gugur seolah memberitahukan akan cinta yang hilang dan tak bisa kembali. Mungkin benar daun-daun yang jatuh itu tidak akan pernah bisa lagi kembali ke pohonnya, tapi dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih bisa menemaninya. Yaitu tanah. Tetap setia menemani daun itu sampai daun-daun itu habis dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Mungkin musim gugur terkesan menyedihkan oleh sebagian orang namun tidak dengan ku. Aku sangat semangat di musim ini. Bagaimana tidak? setelah libur selama 1 Bulan setelah Musim panas aku sangat merindukan seseorang yang ada di sekolah ku yang sangat aku suka.  
Apa kalian tahu siapa dia? itu rahasia.

"Hay Hinata !" pekik seseorang padaku dengan nada yang sangat lantang. Aku tau betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut namun aku bersikap seakan tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan tetap melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke kelas.

Namun kaki ku rasanya mati rasa tidak bisa ku gerakkan! bagaimana tidak aku melihat orang yang aku suka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas ku. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kalian mengira dia adalah teman kelas ku? kalian salah, Dia adalah seorang guru matematika di sekolah ku. Itu adalah salah satu pelajaran yang sangat aku benci.!

"Aww.. Itttai~" Ringisku seraya memegangi lengan kanan-ku dan mengelus pantatku lantaran aku terjatuh karena di tabrak oleh salah satu murid laki-laki yang sedang lewat dengan berlari. Ya mungkin aku ditabraknya lantaran posisi ku kini yang ada di tengah jalan untuk para murid lewat.

Dan bukannya segera bangkit aku malah asik memandang wajah tampan guru matematika ku dari balik kacamata bundar yang aku kenakan.

"Ekhm!" Aku tersadar dari lamunan, tatkala mendengar deheman dari seseorang yang berada di hadapanku, tanpa terasa hampir satu menit aku menatap wajah tampannya dari balik kacamata bundar yang aku kenakan. Aku segera bangkit dan memberikan salam padanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" ucapku seraya membungkuk. Ku dengar dia bergumam "Hn", dan tanpa ba-bi-bu aku segera masuk ke dalam kelas melewatinya dan duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela.

"Ohayou" sapa Sasuke-sensei singkat saat memasukin kelas. Semua murid menjawab dengan semangat demikianpun dengan ku. Demi apapun, Sasuke-sensei sangat-sangat tampan! kulit wajahnya yang mulus, hidung mancung, bibir pink yang sedikit tebal. Dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi dan warna rambutnya yang segelap malam, ini membuatnya terkesan lebih cool. Belum lagi hari ini Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang terdapat garis putih di deretan kancing, serta celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam.

Aku tidak pernah berkonsentrasi di setiap pelajaran yang Ia pimpin. Bahkan aku tak tahu materi apa yang tengah Ia jelaskan hari ini. Tanganku sibuk memegang ponsel yang kusembunyikan dibalik buku matematika untuk melakukan hobby ku ketika dia sedang mengajar di depan kelas yaitu aku memotret tubuh ideal yang di milikinya.

Apa kalian mengira aku sudah gila? aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi, jika kalian diposisiku seperti ini, Aku yakin, kalian tidak bisa menolak pesona dari guru setampan dia.

Aku menyukainya sejak aku pertama kali masuk di KHS (Konoha High School) saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta olehnya, saat ini aku sudah duduk di kelas 3. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk memendam perasaan yang tak lazim ini. Perbedaan usia ku dan dirinya itu sekitar 8 Tahun. Aku tahu, dalam hal percintaan tidak ada namanya masalah perbedaan umur. Tapi yang ku takuti adalah jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku.

"HYUUGA!" aku terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke-sensei yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di samping kanan tempat dudukku.

"Apa Sensei?!" kata-kata itu secara otomatis terlontar dari mulutku.

"Coba kerjakan soal Halaman 48 nomor 4 !" Perintahnya tegas.

Kalian tahu? yang tidak aku suka darinya adalah sikapnya yang tidak pernah ramah terhadap muridnya sendiri. Tapi tadi apa yang dia katakan? kerjakan soal halaman 48 nomor 4?  
jangankan mengerjakan soal yang di perintahkannya, aku bahkan belum menulis ulang soal logaritma yang Sasuke-sensei terangkan di papan tulis.

"Emm~" aku tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Mana buku mu?!" Tanya Sasuke-sensei. Dan aku langsung memberikan buku ku kepadanya.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, tak berani melihat ekspresi apa yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" ku angkat kepalaku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-sensei dengan memberikan senyum terbaik ku untuknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata! sepulang sekolah bersihkan seluruh kelas dan kamar mandi!" Ucap Sasuke-sensei pada ku.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke-sensei seketika senyumku memudar, _'terpaksa aku harus pulang telat hari ini' batin ku_

.

.

"Tadaima~" sapaku seraya masuk kedalam rumah, dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

"Kau sepertinya sangat lelah hari ini Hinata" Ucap Kaa-san.

"Ini semua karena guru menyebalkan itu!" Jawabku sambil terus melangkah menuju kamar ku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Apa Maksud mu Hinata" Ku lihat wajah ke bingung Kaa-san.

'Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu sih pada kaa-san' batin ku. Tapi benarkan, Sasuke itu guru yang sangat menyebalkan!

"A-ano maksudku.. tadi~Hmm~ tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan, oh ia pelajaran tambahan! Aku lelah, Aku ingin istirahat dulu kaa-san," Ucapku yang langsung berlari kearah kamar dan mengunci pintu. Takut Kaa-san menanyakan hal yang lain dan memaksaku untuk menjelaskannya.

.

.

 **Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi jam pertanda masuk di KHS dan akan di mulainya jam pelajaran pertama. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas dengan membawa sebuah map yang aku tahu itu adalah kertas soal-soal ujian. _'Apa sekarang ada ujian? mengapa mendadak seperti_ _ini?.' Tanya ku dalam hati._

"Ohayou Minna.. seperti apa yang saya sampaikan kemarin. Hari ini ada ujian matematika. Baca soal dengan baik, dan jawab dengan jelas. Mengerti?!" Ucap Sasuke-sensei.

 _'Jadi benar Sasuke-sensei mengadakan ujian matematika hari ini dan materi kemarin adalah tentang ujian hari ini? ahhh! aku belum sempat belajar!.' Keluh ku dalam hati._  
Kulihat Sasuke-sensei mendekat kearahku. Lihatlah tampan sekali dia. Aku membayangkan Sasuke-sensei datang ke arah ku dengan membawa bunga mawar tersenyum manis padaku, dan memberikan bunga mawar itu ke aku.

"Kerjakan soal ini dengan benar Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke-sensei.

Namun hayalan tetaplah hayalan, bunga yang kuharapkan yang akan diberikan Sasuke-sensei digantikan dengan lembar kertas soal ujian yang di berikannya padaku.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru yang terlewat tegas sekaligus terlewat tampan seperti DIA! aaaaargh! Andai saja perasaan ini tidak hadir dalam hatiku. Pasti aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi apadaya, perasaan itu_ _tak dapat ku hindari. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.' Ucap ku dalam hati.  
_

30 Menit kemudian~

Beruntung aku memiliki otak yang lumayan pintar, ya walaupun itu hanya menurut diriku sendiri. haha  
Dengan cepat ku selesaikan soal-soal menyebalkan di hadapan ku ini. Agak sedikit terganggu dengan bayangan Sasuke-sensei yang dengan tiba-tibanya muncul di lembaran kertas soal di hadapan ku. Mataku terasa begitu berat? pandanganku mulai gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sebuah taman yang terdapat ayunan dengan bunga yang menjadi penghiasnya. Pemandangan danau membuatku sedikit nyaman ~hahh udaranya sangat segar~

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang berada di belakangku.  
Aku terdiam, menebak siapa orang yang mempunyai suara yang tak asing di telinga ku.  
Ku rasakan kedua tangan yang berwarna putih susu melingkar di pundakku seakan memelukku dari  
belakang.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Ucap ku setelah mengetahui dia adalah Sasuke-sensei, setelah lama berkutat dengan pikiranku. Aku terbangun dari posisi duduk dan langsung membungkukkan badan.

"K-kenapa anda berada disini? Sasuke-sensei?." Tanya ku.

"Menunggumu." Ucanya tenang. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? dia bilang menungguku?

"Me-men-menungguku? u-un-untuk a-apa?" Ucap ku Terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu? ini sudah ku persiapkan sejak lama. Aku tahu kau memendam perasaan padaku. Mem-fhoto ku saat pelajaran, menjadi paparazi untuk koleksi photoku di ponselmu, benarkan?" Jelasnya yang saat ini berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Jantung ku kali ini berpacu dari batas normal. Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu itu semua? apa ini adalah mimpi?

"kenapa kau terlihat gugup Hime?" tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menawan bagiku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Ia lontarkan. Yang ku lakukan adalah merundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam, untuk menyembunyikan rona warna merah di wajahku yang uda bagaikan buah tomat.

"Jangan kau sembunyikan" perkataannya terputus,tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku. Aku tak menyangka kalau Ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini. "Jangan kau sembunyikan wajahmu yang manis, apa lagi jika ada warna merah di pipimu, kau terlihat lebih cantik Hime" lanjutnya.

Demi apapun, aku sangat menyukai sanjungannya yang seperti itu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku merundukan kepala, dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku, aku tersenyum dalam diam.

"Hime.." panggilan mesranya untuk ku, membuatku terpaksa menatap matanya yang indah. ku lihat kepalanya sedikit di miringkan, dia semakin mendekat dan membuatku memejamkan mataku. Kecupannya begitu lembut, walaupun hanya menempel saja. Tetesan hujan menjadi saksi bisu kejadian ini.

"HYUUGA !" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Kenapa kepalaku terasa dingin dan basah?  
"Ehhh?" pekikku ketika menyadari seisi kelas menertawaiku. Dan ku lihat Sasuke-sensei yang sedang menutup botol air meniral. Sial! apa aku di siram olehnya ? kenapa guru ini sangat kejam dan selalu berbanding terbalik dari apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini?.

"Cepat cuci muka mu Hyuuga. Waktu ujian telah selesai. Mana jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke-sensei dengan wajah datarnya.  
Dengan siap aku memberikan lembar jawaban yang ia pinta dan langsung berlari ke arah toilet.

"Haha dasar culun!" pekik seseorang padaku.

 **BedRoom.**

Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi.. tapi, kenapa kecupannya begitu terasa? aku berjalan menuju benda datar bening, melihat tampilanku, dan mengingat perkataan temanku tadi. Apa aku tidak cantik? benar, aku terlalu cupu dengan rambut yang di kepang dua serta kacamata tebal yang ku pakai. Apa karena ini, Sasuke-sensei tidak menyukaiku?

"Inilah, saatnya!" gumamku menekatkan diri untuk membuka kepangan rambutku membuat rambutku tergerai panjang. Dan melepas kacamata bundarku, dan menggantikannya dengan soft lens bening sebening warna mata ku.

Benar saja, aku tidak percaya dengan perubahan penampilan diriku sendiri. Aku nampak lebih cantik.. senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisku. Tak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan penampilanku yang berbeda tentunya. Ku lihat semua mata tertuju padaku, aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan yang tertuju padaku. Ketika ku lihat Sasuke-sensei yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, aku sedikit gugup dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelasku.

"Ohayou sensei" sapa-ku lembut padanya.

"Ohayou" jawabnya agak sedikit kikuk. Apa ini berhasil? haha aku sangat senang ia menjawab sapaan ku!

Aku duduk di tempat biasa, memeriksa buku pelajaranku dengan ponsel yang berada di atas meja sebelah kiriku. sambil menunggu panggilan Sasuke-sensei yang sedang memberikan nilai ujian kemarin.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" panggil Sasuke-sensei padaku.

Dengan siap dan semangat aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku kembali melayang ketika melihat senyum tipis yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

Aku termenung dan tersipu malu. Apa dia menyukaiku?

Aku menyadari, Sasuke-sensei sudah tidak ada di hadapanku. Dimana dia?

Aku mencarinya, dan ketika aku ingin kembali duduk. Ku lihat seisi kelas berkumpul

Di bangku-ku. Termasuk Sasuke-sensei yang tengah melihat ponselku.

APA? MELIHAT PONSELKU?

TIDAAAK! Tamatlah riwayatku! Semua telah terbongkar. Dan Seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk Sasuke-sensei menatapku heran.

"Jadi kau menyukai Sasuke-sensei Hinata?" tanya Ino teman yang duduk di sebelah kanan ku.

Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain merundukan kepalaku. Ku lihat langkah Sasuke-sensei semakin mendekat ke arah ku dan memberikan ponsel ku pada ku. Aku malu~ sangat malu.

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku belakang sekolah, sambil melihat koleksi photo Sasuke-sensei yang ada di Hp ku. Kini rahasia yang sudah ku simpan rapat telah terbongkar! bodohnya aku. Airmata ini tak dapat ku tampung lagi, buliran kristal bening membasahi pipiku, aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Apa aku harus marah dengan diriku sendiri? Atau salahkah aku mencintai guru ku sendiri?

Kami-sama~ tolonglah aku~.  
Aku samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Dengan cepat ku hapus buliran yang menetes dipipiku. Aku berdiri, ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghampiriku.

"Sasuke-sensei~" bukannya berhenti menangis, aku malah semakin menangis. Bodoh!

"Jangan menangis,~" ucapnya dan tak kusangka ia merengkuhku ke dalam dada bidangnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tahu, ini hanyalah mimpiku, hanya khayalan ku yang tak berguna.  
Aku semakin menangis di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aishiteru, Sensei!...Aishiteru, Sasuke-sensei!.." Ucapku di sela-sela tangisanku.

"Jangan menangis. Mengapa kau tak memberitahu ku? jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal, aku tak akan memendam perasaanku lebih lama" Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh!"

Aku mohon.. akhiri semua khayalan yang membuatku semakin gila ini!

"Bagaimana bisa? jika kau mencintaiku mana mungkin kau membentakku dan berteriak setiap hari kepadaku Haa?" ungkap ku sedikit emosi.

"Kau tahu? aku tidak bisa mengkontrol sikapku dan detak jantungku ketika aku menatap wajahmu. Itu sangat menyiksaku, seperti ada magnet yang memaksaku untuk memelukmu seperti ini" ungkapnya.  
Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini!

"Mustahil" pekikku.

Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. Dan berkata "Tidak ada yang mustahil, tuhan telah merencanakan pertemuan kita sebaik-baiknya. Kau tahu? aku sering sekali bermimpi bahkan membayangkan kau menghampiriku dan menciumku." Ujar Sasuke-sensei.

Mengapa bisa? aku juga merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan. Aku berniat meninggalkannya. Tetapi langkahku tertahan.

"Hinata.. Aishiteru!" pekiknya yang membuat ku membulatkan mata.

"Hinata.. lihat itu" ucapnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah atas, itu kelasku.

Bulir airmataku kembali menyeruak, ketika melihat seluruh murid membawa papan yang bertulskan " **Aishiteru** **Hinata** " bagaimana ia merencanakan ini dengan waktu yang singkat.

"Ini mimpi!" ungkapku.

"Ini nyata!" bantahnya.

"kalau begitu, buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku" ucapku yang lebih seperti memberikan tantangan untuknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Cium aku!" jawabku

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan" Ucap Sasuke-sensei dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

ku lihat ia memajukan kepalanya, menarik tengkukku, dan menciumku dalam. Aku sedikit membuka mulutku. Memberi kesempatannya untuk memeriksa deretan gigi rapi ku.

"Aku mencintai mu." Ucapnya di selah-selah aktivitas kami saat ini.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu Sasuke-sensei..." Jawabku yang sedikit kehabisan nafas.

Ku mendengar sorak sorai yang berasal dari teman-temanku yang tengah melihatku berciuman. Wajahku berubah menjadi seperti tomat! sungguh~ aku maluuu ...

"Jadi sekarang aku pacar mu?" Tanya ku

"Tentu saja" jawabnya, "dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun jangan lagi memanggil ku Sasuke-sensei?"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu yang kau suka.. Sasuke-kun~"

"Aishiteru Hime."

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun"

.

.

END

.

.

 **Kritik dan Saran akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Diakhiri salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
